


Privileges

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Civil War Team Iron Man, Doctor Strange - Freeform, Everyone love Bruce Banner, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Iron Man - Freeform, I’m tired, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Spider Man - Freeform, Team as Family, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The end of this written thing





	1. Chapter 1

Steve understood rights, or course he understood rights. He was Captain America for gods sake. He had rights as a human, rights as an American , and rights as a boyfriend. He knew Tony and Him had to talk, that couldn’t be avoided. After what happened in Siberia, they both did things they shouldn’t have. He knew he did some wrong that day. But it was his best friend! What was he gonna do, Tony was gonna hurt Bucky he couldn’t just stand by. He knows Tony is upset, but he’s upset too. But he knows Tony is like that, emotional, brash, makes poor decisions. But that’s why he had Steve! They balanced each other perfectly.Steve was there to keep Tony in check, to make sure he was making good decisions.Steve couldn’t deny that it was nice either, to have Tony Stark under his belt. Having that kind of money and influence helped a lot. But he wasn’t using Stark! Tony was his boyfriend and that’s what boyfriends were for, helping each other. So maybe he and Nat used a bit of funding to find Bucky initially, but what’s Tony’s is his right? He had a right to what Tony had. Thats what relationships were about, sharing their lives. If that includes a little bit of money here and there or having Tony help him out legally sometimes then so be it. He took care of Tony, brought him food, made him sleep and in turn Tony took care of him. He was ready to be taken care of again. After 5 years in Wakanda, he was ready to have back the kind of security Tony provided. Wakanda was nice of course, T’challa was nothing but kind and Shuri was genius. Not to mention Steve bonded with his team more then ever while stranded in the foreign country. His team might not be ready to forgive Tony yet, but he was. He was ready to get his boyfriend back. Now That they’ve been pardoned he can have that , sure there are gonna be consequences. But Tony can help with any disagreements they have with the accords council. Yes, Steve was ready to be home . Be home with his Tony and his team. Said Team was anxiously awaiting the landing. Wanda leaning against Clint, Nat standing off to the side, Scott and Sam sitting quietly, and Bucky sitting right by his side. Everything was as it should be , the quinjet would land in less than an hour and Steve’s life would finally go back to normal. “You ready for this?” He asked Bucky quietly. “We’re going home”

“I dunno Stevie, home might be a bit different then you remember “ Bucky’s voice was no louder than a whisper. Steve could only shake his head.

“What are you talking about? Everything is gonna be fine”

-

Everything was not fine. The Quinjet landed and Steve could feel something was wrong automatically. The doors opened and the first thing he noticed was that the compound was BOOMING. People were moving from place to place , engineers, scientists, different heroes. It was all so different than when he left. Tony wasn’t there to greet them either. Steve had expected to see the quiet apologetic face of his boyfriend as soon as he stepped off the jet. Instead he was met with the impassive face of one Bruce Banner. That itself was a surprise.

“Bruce?” Someone asked from behind him, Natasha. “It’s good to see you”

The smaller man turned fire truck red despite the words that came out of his mouth “Unfortunately I can’t say the same for you” Steve grimaced at the words. Bruce wasn’t even there for the so called ‘civil war’ , whatever he knows about it came from Tony which means that this whole interaction just got a lot harder.

“Bruce” he admonished “where’s Tony?”

“I dunno” Steve sighed this was definitely gonna be a lot harder than he thought, he didn’t know what he was expecting this was Tony they were talking about. Of course he would’ve turned the whole damn compound against them.

“Bruce” he sighed “please?”

“I really don’t know where he is Rogers, and even if I did I wouldn’t tell you. I’m just here to keep you distracted till Hope shows up”

“Hope?” Another voice from behind Steve , that was Scott. “Like Hope Van Dyne?”

“Yes, Mr.Lang” came a voice , belonging to a tall woman with a short Jet black bob. “You can go Bruce, I can take it from here”

Bruce snorted “good luck” , Steve watched him walk back towards the compound.

“Mrs.Van Dyne, could you direct us to Mr.Stark please?” Steve asked turning his attention back to the woman in front of him.

“That’s a negative Mr.Rogers, Doctor Stark is occupied at the moment. If you could please follow me” she turns on her heels and walks toward the compound in the same path Bruce had taken moments before.

“What-what do you mean occupied? He can’t meet us?” He asks following Hope Closely, his team moving behind him.

“Occupied means occupied , Rogers. With what is none of your concern” 

“I believe that is my concern Mrs.”

“Is it now?” Hope questions , pulling open the door to the compound and walking in her heels clicking as she goes. Steve stops for a moment. The compound looks different, Really different. Tony made some upgrades. 

“Hope please, he just wants to see Stark.” Scott pleads from behind him.

“I don’t believe you have any room to talk in the matter Mr.Lang” she says not even sparing a glance behind her. Scott looks like a kicked puppy as he follows Steve closely. 

“Now like I told Mr.Rogers, Doctor Stark is occupied at the moment. I’ve been instructed to give you a brief tour of the compound along with give you whatever legal information or documents that come with your return” Hope says leading them through the the hallway. “Does everyone understand?”

“Yes” he grounds out, if Tony wanted to be this petty he could be this petty. But Steve would get him back eventually. Hope led them through the common area, their rooms, the gym , various training fields and numerous amounts of restricted areas. As for legal aspect all of them were informed of their need to sign the accords, Steve had expected that. What he didn’t expect however were the divorce papers that came for Clint or the several court orders for Wanda or the fact that himself and his team were benched from battle until further notice. Tony could help with all that of course, once Steve finally caught up to him. He wasn’t extremely worried, all he was focusing on now was how good it was to finally get his old life back. With the people he cared about most.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen knew privileges, knew the word the definition and he knew his own. One of said privileges included Tony. Their relationship progressed slowly, they had met after the recent superhero fallout known publicly as the ‘Civil war’. To be honest they weren’t to keen on each other at the beginning. But Wong had said the only reason they didn’t get along is cause Stephen wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of sass. But after the initial meeting Tony had grown on the sorcerer quickly , faster than he would like to admit honestly. Tony was smart, and witty, and not bad looking either. Friendship came easily after the differences were settled. The friendship era of their relationship was quickly filled by what both Rhodes and Wong like to call ‘The pathetic pining stage’. The part of the relationship where both men had found themselves throughly infatuated with the other. This stage lasted a long long time before they actually pulled they’re shit together and went on a date. The rest came easy after that, they took it slow. They both still had their own lives but they came so easily together at the end of the day. Stephens mornings went from waking early followed by morning meditation to waking early and being pulled back to bed by a pair of strong capable hands. His nights went from late night book binges or just not sleeping at all to gentle kisses before climbing into the sheets together. And Stephen couldn’t say he minded the changes. He loved Tony , he knew that for sure. Tony loved him too, a fact he sometimes has a hard time convincing himself is true. But two years with his genius and his life couldn’t be better. Until they got the news. Carol had called Stephen first, she told him exactly what was happening, when it was happening and what they needed to do. The Rouges has been pardoned and Stephen was the best person to break the news. Tony was in the lab at the moment , leaving Stephen alone to his studies in their room. He decided he’d let Tony finish up before he broke the news. in the time he had left before his lover returned he ordered take out and got a movie ready to play. He suspected they were going to be staying in tonight. It was about another hour before Tony made an appearance in the bedroom. Stephen greeted him with a kiss and a soft “hey”

“I’m guessing Carol told you then?” Tony asks burying his face in the taller mans chest.

“She did, how may I ask did you find out?”

Tony mumbled a soft “Banner” into Stephen’s chest. Ah, Bruce. That made sense , he probably heard something about it and gave Tony a call. 

“Are you alright” he asks bringing a hand up to stroke Tony’s hair. His boyfriend only nods. 

“You order Chinese?” Tony asks

Stephen nods, he knows what happened in Siberia. They had already shared their nightmare with each other. But Tony obviously didn’t want to talk about it, and Stephen wasn’t about to push. He led his boyfriend back to their bed and sat him down. Gathering up their now luke warm Chinese food for a movie night.

-  
“They come back today” Tony said head tucked in the crook of Stephens neck.

“I know”

“Hope said she’ll give the tour “ 

“That’s good” Stephen says shifting in the bed to face his lover. “Are you ready to see them again?”

“Yeah-yeah i am” Tony says quietly “I have you now right? And Carol and Rhodey and Pete”

“Yes, you have all of us Tony” he breathes “we’re here for you” 

“Have I ever told you I love you?” Tony chuckles running a hand through Stephen’s bed head.

“Maybe once or twice” he mumbles elating a laugh from his boyfriend.

-  
Two weeks. They had managed to keep Tony away from the rouges for two weeks. Stephen would like to think it was solely his own efforts that helped his lover avoid his former team. But really it was the combined efforts of the entire team, plus the seemingly never ending legal problems the rouges have had to deal with since coming back. Stephen felt bad for them actually, he definitely wouldn’t want to deal with all that. But the legal documents couldn’t keep the rouges occupied at all times. So Stephen had taken to Portalling Tony to most places and he was under constant supervision from the team(mostly Peter, Rhodes and himself) they were succeeding in keeping their genius out of the way of the rouge avengers. Until Barton, to be honest they’d forgotten about Barton. Until the day he cornered Tony in the Common area accusing him of influencing his divorce. The conversation quickly got heated and Clint was about to throw a few punches before he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Clint” it was Rogers and he didn’t look happy. “You should go cool off” and with one last growl towards Tony , Clint was gone. 

“Rogers” Tony’s voice sounded steadier than he felt. 

“Tony!” Rogers sounded excited a far cry than the dead serious tone he had used with Clint moments before “Sorry, about Clint he hasn’t been taking the divorce very well” 

“...right, well bye” Tony tried to slip out of the room. But Steve grabbed his shoulder before he could, Tony had trouble hiding the full bodied flinch that ran through him.

“Don’t touch me” 

“Tony” Rogers sighed “please don’t be like this , the weeks been hard enough. We can do this later”

“Excuse me” Tony wretched himself away from Steve “we’re not doing anything later” 

Steve shook his head “Look Tony, I know your upset and I get that we need to talk. But can it wait, I just want a night with you. I’ve missed you”

“You didn’t miss me, you miss what I gave you, now excuse me I have somewhere to be” Tony said attempting to shove his way past Rogers.

“You don’t mean that Tony, of course I missed you. I love you”

“You-you what?”

“I love you Tony, don’t tell me you forgot that” Rogers whispered taking a step towards him.

“No-no you don’t, stop.” Tony said throwing his arms out in front of him “get back, get away from me” 

“Tony , stop this. I just want a quiet night with my boyfriend. We can fight it out later”

“Boy-boyfriend?” Tony screeched “Rogers we are NOT dating “

“What, Tony come on” Rogers looked at him with pity “ I know you missed me” 

“No” Tony said “No , I really didn’t” Rogers only gave an exasperated sigh before he closed the distance between himself and Tony. Bringing a hand up to the genius’s face Tony could only stand in fear as a mouth closed upon his own.

It took him a moment to compute what was happening. This mouth was definitely not Stephen’s and he definitely didn’t like it. He pushed against the chest that had crowded him in the wall. Beating and pushing he couldn’t move the wall of what seemed like pure muscle away from him. The kiss was hard, bruising as Steve forced his mouth upon Tony’s. He tried to access his suit but to no avail, Rogers had pinned his arms to the wall. Steve was now moving from Tony’s mouth to his neck, whispering his name into the skin. He took a moment to catch his breath before he let out a violent scream. He needed someone, anyone. Preferably someone with superpowers but at this point tony would take help from a damn intern.

“Tony, Tony shhhhh” Rogers whispered “its ok I’m here now” 

“Get away from him” came a voice from behind Steve. A voice Tony automatically identified as Peters.

“Oh!” Steve said , pulling away from Tony quickly “that wasn’t something you didn’t eyes are supposed to see, son”

“Mr.Strange!” Peter screeched and the help was soon followed by footsteps.

“Peter what in God’s name are you-what’s going on here?” 

Tony closed his eyes, Stephen. Stephen was here, everything is gonna be alright. “Stephen” he whispered closing his eyes.

“Shhhh baby I’m here, I’m right here” Rogers whispered to Tony. Letting go of his arms and going to caress his face.

“He wasn’t talking to you” Stephen ground out “Now get away from him”

“Look” Rogers said pulling away from Tony at last “I don’t know who you are, but this was a private moment”

“A private moment that was never supposed to happen”

“Listen sir, I just wanted some time with my boyfriend. If you have a problem with that I’m gonna have to-“

“Boyfriend?” Stephen was laughing now, it’s was cold and stiff. Nothing at all like Stephen’s real laugh “Tony is not your boyfriend “

“Well what the kid walked in on begs to differ” Rogers states haughtily walking now towards Stephen.

“What I walked in on was you forcing yourself on Mr.Stark!” Peter yelled

“Peter” Tony’s voice was barely there, he was still frozen against the wall. Peter was next to him in a second whispering affirmations and supporting the mans weight as he started to fall forward to the ground. Tony felt like Siberia had happened all over again, his head was spinning and he couldn’t feel his legs. Seeing Tony like that was all it took for Strange to break his stare off with Rogers and move towards his lover.

“Tony” he whispered taking his boyfriends weight from Peter “Tony, hey look at me”

“Hey, you get away from him” Rogers yelled moving back in their direction.

“Shut up, Rogers” Stephen whisper shouted , trying not to upset Tony further “Can’t you see what you did?”

“W-what?” Steve looked confused “Tony and I were having a moment, whatever made him look like that happened after the two of you showed up!” 

“No” Tony’s voice was raw “No”

“Hey, hey sweetheart” Stephen whispered “you back with us now?” 

“I’m sorry but who are you!?” Steve shouted.

“My name is Stephen Strange, I’m Tony’s boyfriend“ Stephen ground out , looking out towards Steve “and your not helping the situation, so could you please get out!”

“Boyfriend? No no I’m Tony’s boyfriend. We’ve been dating for years!” 

“Yes, you dated for a year and a half before the fallout” Stephen said “I’m fully aware of that, I’m also fully aware of what you did to Tony and how your relationship ended”

“Siberia was a difficult situation!” Rogers defended himself “I made a few bad calls”

“Bold if you to assume I’m only talking about the so called ‘Civil War’”

“I didn’t do anything to Tony, not before Siberia!”

“So using Tony’s money and influence for personal gain was a healthy was to maintain a relationship?”

“I wasn’t using him!” Roger growled and Stephen handed the recovering Tony back over to Peter “ What’s Tony’s is mine! That’s how relationships work! It was my right as his boyfriend!”

Stephen was standing now “Excuse me? Your right? I think not Mr.Rogers what Tony had was NEVER yours and you had NO rights to it. What Tony had was a privilege! Tony was a privilege! And privileges can be taken away!” He was yelling now, despite telling himself he wouldn’t. “Now if you would please go away! I would like to take care of my boyfriend!”

“He’s not your-“ Rogers started but Stephen wasn’t having anymore. Rogers could use a good hour or two (or four) in the mirror dimension to cool off. He made his was back to his boyfriend, taking the still slightly trembling Tony in his hands. Stephen told Peter to round up Rhodes and the others. It was gonna be family movie night. The young boy went eagerly , ready to cheer up his mentor. Leaving Tony to Stephen.

“He’s gone” Stephen whispered into his boyfriends hair. “He won’t be back for a while”

Tony nodded “I love you” he mumbled as he moved his head to rest at the base of Stephen’s neck.

“I love you too” he whispered back

-

They watched 4 movies that night, one of which a Disney movie they watched at Peter’s request. Tony was surrounded by his family, his team and his Stephen. All of which who were non to happy with one Steve Rogers but that was for another time. Tonight was about spending time with family and showing Tony who really cared about him.

(And if Rogers didn’t appear out of the mirror dimensions for another three days no one had to know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this written thing

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a thing. First time writing this kind of thing. Hope you liked it.


End file.
